what if
by LastMelodya
Summary: Beginilah ia memiliki Sakura. [ birthday fic untuk Sakura ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss-typos, plotless, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : udah lama kehilangan gulagula vibes. untuk haruno sakura, happy (gloomy) birthday!

* * *

 **what if**

 **.**

* * *

Yang Sasuke lihat, matanya terlalu terang di antara latar belakang langit malam yang menghampar di balkon kamarnya. Mereka berkedip bagai bintang, dengan sedikit hijau yang lebih teduh, dan bias-bias hitam yang dicipta bayang sepasang bulu matanya.

"Tidak semua yang seiring itu bisa dinikmati, Sasuke." Mata hijau itu berkedip lagi. "Shikamaru mengatakannya padaku."

Sasuke melihat kilat ragu di wajah gadis itu. Sesaat, ia mengadahkan dagu untuk dianggap percaya diri. Tapi Sasuke tahu—terlalu tahu bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri. Bahwa Sakura menghalang getar-getar halus pada suaranya yang keras. Yang penuh akan kamuflase percaya diri.

"Jadi, terkadang, perbedaan itu jadi satu faktor yang paling penting dalam sebuah hubungan. Aku dan Shikamaru punya banyak kesamaan, sedikit perbedaan. Dan ternyata itu tak cukup."

Sasuke memerhatikan hela napas Sakura, terlalu dalam. Terlalu sesak. Matanya selalu menoleh pada kiri yang tak terbaca. Namun kiri adalah bentuk persembunyian diri. Tak perlu menjadi ahli ekspresi untuk mengetahui bahwa ujar-ujar barusan tak keluar dengan jujur dari dalam hatinya.

"Ya, memang putus jalan yang terbaik untuk kami."

Sasuke kemudian melihat jemari Sakura yang diketukkan pada pembatas balkon. Telunjuknya dan jari tengahnya tak mau berhenti, seolah pelampiasan resah di hati yang belum akan hilang. Bibirnya ia gigiti, mungkin akan menyisakan sedikit cap gigi di sudutnya nanti. Dan Sakura tak akan menyukai bekasnya. Tidak akan.

Sakura tak suka sunyi, sebenarnya. Ia lebih suka berteriak dan berbicara tanpa arah, di malam hari. Di jam-jam kantuk Sasuke, di sepertiga malam yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan waktu berharga tidurnya. Namun, tak pernah ia sesali. Ia akan terus berbicara melampaui berisiknya detak jarum jam, hingga matanya berair, hingga kuapnya datang, hingga kepalanya menyerah dan mencari kenyamanan di bahu Sasuke.

Hingga Sasuke menyelimutinya dan membiarkan Sakura mendominasi ranjangnya.

Tapi, kini, lihat saja.

Ia banyak terdiam. Mengetuk jari, menggigit bibir. Personifikasi Shikamaru bernyanyi di kepalanya. Ada banyak Shikamaru di sana—kekasih Sakura, yang jenius itu, yang digilai Sakura itu. Dan kini membiarkan Sakura berdiam diri karena kata-kata perpisahan tanpa pikir panjangnya.

Sasuke, dalam keadaan seperti ini, selalu, selalu, dan selalu, ingin memeluknya.

Tapi ...,

Tidak boleh.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin cuma aku yang bercinta di sini."

Sasuke meneguk napasnya sendiri. Melirik Sakura lewat sudut mata.

"Aku berjuang sendiri, ya, Sasuke," katanya. "Shikamaru cuma mengiringi aku."

Ditolehkannya kepala kepada Sakura. Sasuke melihat senyumnya, yang penuh kesakitan, yang bukan senyum bahagia. Ada seringai tipis khas sarkasme yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Ia mengingat soundtrack-soundtrack drama yang Sakura suka di saat-saat seperti ini.

Ia langkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Kalau merasa berjuang sendiri, lepaskan saja." Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengujar. "Lepaskan saja."

Terkadang Sasuke tak mengerti tentang waktu. Mereka memberikan banyak kesempatan dan makna-makna perjalanan. Mereka memberi ruang tentang siapa yang pada akhirnya mampu mendominasi sisa-sisa hidupmu, yang tersimpan di sudut dadamu, dan dalam otakmu. Waktu membiarkan Sasuke menyimpan dalam wajah dan nama Sakura di seluruh kehidupannya. Tapi, ia tak bergeming. Tak ke mana-mana. Menguncinya di situ saja.

"Cinta itu...," Sasuke menepis poni Sakura yang jatuh di pelipisnya. "... tidak membuat yang merasakan sulit, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Melepaskan satu dengus yang berujung tawa. Menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke keras. "Bijak sekali Uchiha satu ini. Ino membuatmu berubah, ya?"

Sasuke melesapkan satu senyum. Diam-diam menyimpan jawabnya di dalam hati. Satu sosok perempuan lain yang dipilih waktu mendampinginya berkelebat cepat. Secepat Sakura mengedipkan mata hijaunya yang sangat cantik itu.

"Hm ... kadang aku bertanya-tanya." Sakura mengoceh lagi. "Apa Shikamaru sering curhat begini juga dengan Ino?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Dan membicarakanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Hu-um. Mungkin, sesekali Ino juga membicarakanmu."

Sasuke menggigit pipi dalamnya.

"Kadang aku juga berpikir," Sakura menatapnya ragu, melesapkan maaf di matanya. "Sepertinya yang Shikamaru sukai bukan aku. Tapi Ino. Sahabatnya sendiri." Ia terkekeh, memandang Sasuke. "Pacarmu."

 _Sebagaimana yang aku sukai adalah kau. Sahabatku. Bukan Ino, yang sudah jelas pacarku._

"Tapi, mungkin aku salah." Sakura mengatakannya cepat. "Biar bagaimanapun, sahabat antara laki-laki dan perempuan, tak akan pernah bisa menjadi lebih dari itu, kan, Sasuke?"

Di ujung langit, bintang-bintang mulai meredup tenang. Angin malam semakin dingin melewati balkon hingga kulit mereka sedikit bergidik. Bahu mereka bersentuhan. Sesekali menjauh dan menuntut untuk lebih dekat. Tapi angin tak membiarkan mereka mencipta jarak yang sempit lagi ketika pergi. Dan yang Sasuke rasakan selanjutnya hanyalah panas. Di dadanya. Yang menggebu dan hampir meledak. Saat Sakura, lebih dulu, bergerak dan tanpa alasan memeluk Sasuke erat.

Berbisik di telinganya.

"Sebentar saja. Di pergantian hari ini."

Sasuke tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi ketika membalas pelukannya. Menangkap bunyi dentang jam di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pergantian hari. Ia usap punggung Sakura. Merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyesap harum rambut di sebelah pipinya.

Beginilah ia memiliki Sakura.

"Kujadikan pelukan ini hadiah ulang tahun?"

Sakura tertawa di bahu Sasuke.

"Selalu. Selalu kau yang menjadi hadiah pertamaku."

Kalau saja Sasuke lebih cepat. Kalau saja Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya sebelum Ino dan Shikamaru datang lebih jauh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."

Kalau saja.

 _Kalau saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
